


Wish

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [30]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: It's the annual Stark Christmas Bonfire where the entire Stark family burns their wishes for them to come true. But ever since she met Jon, Sansa has nothing left to wish for.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JonSansaWeek organized by JonSansaSource on Tumblr

Sansa bit on the back of her pencil and stared at the small empty paper in front of her. She could already smell the burning fire outside and she could already hear her siblings giggling and laughing, making jokes no one but them really thought were funny. 

Christmas was always her favorite time of the year. It was the only time all of them returned home for a few huge dinners and all those Christmas traditions they had made up over the years. 

This tradition existed because of her. She had once seen it on television and she had liked the thought of it so much that she had begged her entire family to just do it, only once. But only once had turned into yearly and now it was the highlight of their celebrations.

“Sansa?” Jon walked into her bedroom with his arms crossed over his chest. “Your siblings ask when you’re coming down. They wanna get started.”

“I'm still thinking about my wish.” Sansa leaned back and a smile spread across her face. “For years I’ve written down the same things over and over again, but…” She reached out her hand and a pleasant kind of warmth spread through her body when Jon grabbed it. “All of those wishes have come true ever since I met you.”

“All of them already?” Jon raised his eyebrows and his cheeks colored a beautiful shade of reddish. “You make me sound like some prince charming that came in and saved the day or something.”

Sansa took a deep breath. “I don’t mean it like that and you know it!” Sansa raised her voice and let his hand go. “I can take care of myself perfectly fine and if I can’t, I have four amazing siblings who can do it for me.” She paused for a moment. “I’m not some poor cursed princess that needs saving. My parents were actually great, a little annoying at times, but that’s normal, isn’t it? I have a wonderful bond with my older brother, apart from those few times he teased me when I really wasn’t in the right mood to take it. My sister and I are growing closer with every day that passes, even though we’re completely different and sometimes seem to live in other worlds. My little brothers are adorable and ask for way too much time and attention, but I give it to them happily.” She shrugged. “I never needed saving, but…”

Year after year she had still written that same sentence on that small piece of paper, even though she knew she had to read it out loud when she would burn it, even though she had seen her siblings roll their eyes every year. And eventually it had worked.

“What did you wish for then?” Jon shifted his weight from one leg to the other while he kept his glance locked with hers. He was handsome, he was thoughtful. He sometimes forgot all those small anniversaries Sansa liked to celebrate, but he always surprised her with something big on the days that really mattered. Maybe he hadn’t really saved her life, but he had made a huge difference and had changed everything, including her as a person, for the better.

Sansa smiled once more. “I wished for a boyfriend.” Sansa bent her head and bit her lip. “Not because I thought that only a boyfriend could make me happy, but just because I wanted one. I wanted to know what all those girls at school talked about. I wanted to know what kissing felt like, what real kissing felt like, when you kiss someone you actually love and who actually loves you.”

She had kissed boys before she had met Jon. As a sophomore she had kissed Jeoffrey Baratheon. 

He had seemed handsome and witty and charming and he had been the unofficial king of the school. But his looks had been deceiving. It seemed that he had only wanted to kiss her, because he enjoyed breaking hearts and making fun of the girls trying to make it through their days after he had crushed their souls and stepped on it.

A year later she had been kissed by Ramsay Bolton. 

He had invited her to the schoolbal, telling her that if she really had no one to go with, he would happily come with her so she could go anyway. But he had not told her that he had wanted payment for his company. And he had not told her that this payment would cost her her dignity, her pride and her reputation.

And therefore Sansa had written down that same wish over and over again. And year after year she had watched it burn. And every time she had wished that this time it would work and that her wish for the future would finally come true. 

“So, you’re saying that now you’ve got me, you’ve got nothing to wish for anymore?” Jon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her red hair. “I don’t believe that. You always have something to dream about, right? Just write it down. I mean, the wish doesn’t have to come true this year already, right?” He kissed the tip of her nose. “You can find a new wish you can write down for the years to come.” His lips brushed hers and then he stepped back. “Don't take too long to come up with something, okay? We’re all waiting for you at the bonfire.” Jon turned around and walked away and in that moment Sansa knew exactly what to wish for.

Five minutes later she entered the garden. The evening air was cold, even for the time of the year, but the heat of the fire lured her towards it and Jon and Robb made room for her in between them. 

“Welcome to our annual Christmas Bonfire!” Sansa raised her voice, like she had done so many years and she made sure to look at all her siblings, at her parents and lastly at her boyfriend. “May this fire keep our wishes passionate and burning until they’ve come true.” She paused for a short moment and then she held her own wish above the fire. “I wish for a future with the most amazing man I’ve ever met. I wish for him to ask me to marry him and I wish for a few wonderful kids joining us for this ceremony one day.” She dropped the piece of paper and the brightly colored flames licked it and consumed it until the wish was nothing but ash anymore.

Maybe her wish wouldn’t come true in the year to come. Certainly not her entire wish would come true in the year to come, but it was exactly like Jon said. She could now use that same wish a few years, until he would ask her to marry him and until they would help their kids to write down their wishes for the annual Christmas bonfire.


End file.
